1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge device, and more particularly, to a hinge device applied in an opening/closing apparatus, wherein the hinge device can change the magnitude of torque in accordance with the angle of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic product such as a notebook computer is one of the appliances commonly used by people in modern life. The basic components of a notebook computer are a main body and a display screen connected pivotally to the main body. When a user wants to use the notebook computer, he or she needs to flip the display screen with respect to the main body to an angle suitable for watching and operating. Generally, the main body and the display screen are pivotally connected through a hinge component such as hinges. In order to avoid rotating the display screen too fast or forming a flip angle which is too large, the hinge component must be designed to provide torque generated by rotation to improve the incidence of the aforementioned shortcomings.
In recent years, with fast development of the touch technology, some notebook computers support touch operation function to provide different operation experience to the user. Nevertheless, the torque provided by the original designed hinge component is limited; when the user applies force to the display screen to input touch instruction frequently, the display screen may not be held at a fixed position steadily due to the large force from the user, and the display screen may even continue to rotate downward to the rear side of the notebook computer, so as to easily cause troubles for the user in operating and watching.